The Tainted Shadow
by Supercat
Summary: So, Evangelion fans, what do you get when you mix Evangelion with Max Payne? One fricked upped fic! Rated 'R' for violence and swearing.... Yay!


Good morning, America! Uh... don't ask why I said that, cuz I have no idea. This is my first serious fic, and, like I said, probably my last. Why? Because this just CAME to me. I hadn't planned writing about this at all. One night, I just played a little two much Max Payne, and there ya go. For all those who don't know, Max Payne is awsome. Buy it. Oh, yea, and I'm also studying mysteries in French class. As a matter of fact, in a group of four, I'm gonna right a small mystery (written in French, of course), and there's a prize for the best story. It's probably gonna be a crappy prize, but I'm probably not gonna get it anyway since my group sucks. No offence groupies, but the fact is, you suck. Really badly. You  
're probably not gonna read this anyway, so, here goes: "Your a poopy head!"  
  
I seriously don't own Evangelion. Really. Go away.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
The third impact never happened. The story concentrates in the city of New York, where a baffling criminal spends his nights killing young mothers....  
  
The Tainted Shadow  
by Supercat  
  
Chapter 1: Crimson Rain  
  
There I was, lounging at the Georgioni's, making business. Their guards had led me around the corner to my seat. Beside me was a large oak shelf. Mario, Tony, and Mickey Georgioni sat in front of me. Mario was at his desk.  
  
I was assigned by my chief to one of the biggest cases out there. Yup, that's right, the case of the Bloody Cheetah. I turned to the know-it-all sneaks of the town. That's why I was there. So anyway, their I was investigatin' and doing that detective stuff.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't are good pig friend, Sohryu? Who ya gonna put in the slammer this time, eh?" That was Tony. He was still upset about the last visit.  
  
"What? You've commited a crime I don't know about? If you did, then I'll be happy to turn you in." That was me of course, comming back with a witty remark.  
  
"Ha ha. Didn't know you were a comedian. So d'you come here to make business, or what?" Mario, of course. He don't like small talk.  
"Actually, Mario, I come to fuck wit you," I said sarcasticly.  
"Can I have some too?" The finnal Georgioni, Mickey. As you guessed, he was an idiot.  
"She didn't mean it that way, ya moron," snapped his brother.  
"Oh."  
"I'll get right to the point. You fellas know anything 'bout the Bloody Cheetah?"  
"Sure we do. But why would we tell you? You'd probably lock us up for 'knowlege of the Bloody Cheetah', or somethin' like that."  
"It sounds like a fellony." The idiot again.  
"Shut up, Mickey."Mario ordered.  
"Okay."  
I decided to persist. "In other words, you guys don't know shit." I pulled out my gun.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!", a bewildered Tony answered," Hey, no need to get excited Sohryu! All we know is that this guy doesn't even talk to other gangs, or mobsters. He's a lone shark. Never shows his face. Hell, he doesn't even have body guards!"  
"He doesn't need 'em! He zips 'round the lot like a fuckin'Mercedes!..", Mario interrupted.  
"....Or a cheetah.", I finished.  
"Exactly."  
Tony fidgeted his coat and whispered something to Mario. "So, eh, Sohryu, is that gun loaded?"  
  
I inspected my gun. No, it wasn't.  
  
Tony pulled out a .357 Calibur Desert Eagles. "He he he.... this is for Uncle Louis....", Mario sniggered, who then pulled out an automatic machine gun from his desk. "Sorry, Sohryu, but we're kinda low on budget, and what a better way to repay our debt by collecting our reward money? And, to add to the 50 grand, we get to kill a slimmy backstabber such as yourself!"  
  
They started shooting and I jumped to the side.... but there were two body guards waiting for me there. I was trapped.  
  
I knocked down the big shelf and hid behind it. I franticly searched for some ammo in my coat pocket, meanwhile the sound of gun fire rang through my ears. I hastily slipped the ammo in. Unfortunatly, my puny little pistol wasn't a match for their weapons, and my shield would soon be reduced to smitherines.  
  
I concluded that the only thing I could do was say "Shit." A bullet pierced my shoulder and I said shit for another reason.  
"Shit!"  
This was it. I was doomed. Those three brothers and their..... wait a minute.... THREE brothers.... only TWO were shooting.....  
  
I spoted Mickey crouched in the corner, sprinted towards him, receiving a two bullets in my leg. He was then used as a human shield. The bullets sliced right into his flesh. With all my strenght, I threw his corpse at his brothers. Their look of surprise was priceless.  
  
By the time they had gotten out of that barrage, my gun was already pointed at their heads. the last thing I heard them say was "Wait! We can ex-"  
*BANG BANG*  
  
The empty shells dropped to the floor and the blood fell like crimson rain. The body guards weilding their large bats took one look and ran has fast as they could.  
"You should consider a career in body guarding, Mickey. You're good at it."  
  
All was calm.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Okay. I hoped you liked it. If you liked it so much that you want another chapter, there's no need to beg for another because another's coming. I plan on actually FINISHING this. Of course, I said this was a serious fic before, but it's still a little humorisitic, right? Mostly dark humor, but humor all the same. But don't worry! I'm still wacky! 


End file.
